Animals
by LoverBoyx
Summary: "Draco was in the middle of a conversation with Blaise when he felt it. The same thing he felt every time she was close. He glared at the door, waiting... As soon as she walked into the great hall their eyes immediately met."


One-Shot. AU I guess. I'm sure there will be a few mistakes in here, sorry guys! The song Animals by Maroon 5 inspired this fic.

* * *

><p>Draco was in the middle of talking with Blaise when he felt it. The same thing he felt every time she was close. He glared at the door, waiting... As soon as she walked into the great hall their eyes immediately met. Draco's signature smirk appeared almost instantly while she kept a neutral facial expression, but he saw the glint in her eyes. She looked away and made her way to the Gryffindor table. He spent every second since she entered the Great Hall watching her every move closely, completely ignoring everything else in the room.<p>

"Draco!" Pansy complained as she nudged his arm. Draco's face darkened as her turned to her, silently demanding she explain herself. "I'm trying to tell you about my day and you're not even listening!"

"Because, Pansy, I have no interest in you or anything you might have to say. Now if you touch me again I will ruin you. Understand?" Without another word, he went back to watching her, like a hawk would watch its prey. Never looking away.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mal._

He waited until she left The Great Hall until he followed. She was no where in sight, but he knew she was close. Her smell was lingering in the empty hall. The grin that had graced his features was one of pure lust. She was teasing him. Draco wasn't in the mood for games, not today.

"I'm not playing games, Granger. I know you're here, I can smell you." Draco inhaled deeply, god she smelt so fucking good.

Hermione's P.O.V.

She knew he was in The Great hall before she had even reached the door. She felt it, she always felt the same feeling when he was close. She looked directly at him as soon as he was in view, their brief exchanged glances went un-noticed by everyone, good. She continued with lunch, although as usual she could feel his gaze bore into her the whole time. Although no one could see their connection, she felt it. In fact it was the only thing she could concentrate on, she could barely focus on anything else, trying to concentrate on eating was a challenge let alone concentrate on the conversation going on between her friends. As soon as she left The Great Hall she ran, hiding behind a pillar in one of the lesser used corridors. She knew he would be right behind her, almost as if on cue, his musky smell hit her nose. He smelt amazing, she could smell his scent in the most crowded of rooms. It was his very own smell, and it was amazing. She inhaled deeply and smiled softly when she exhaled. When she heard his footsteps retreating she stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Wait!" She called.

_Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby, I'm... _

"The dorms. Now." Draco began walking to their dorm, she followed a couple of steps behind. Trying not to draw attention to themselves they took the longer route, but still not walking side by side. When Draco had reached their portrait he mumbled the password and entered, Hermione made it in just in time before the portrait closed.

Being Head Girl and Boy, they shared accommodations. They had a living area, their bedroom's either side of the large room.

Once they were safely inside, Draco wasted no time. He took his tie, then he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Draco stood much taller than Hermione at 6'2. He'd become much more muscular, but he was still quite lean. He no longer wore his hair slicked back, but he left it shorter on the sides and longer on top, leaving a few strands on his forehead. No matter how much she tried to deny it, Hermione knew he was hot. Once he stood only is his finger. He outstretched his finger and beckoned her to come to him. She outstretched a hand and ran it along his abdomen.

"God, you're beautiful." She whispered, he smirked and cupped her face.

"No, love. You.. you're beautiful." He slowly undone her tie, then her shirt and then her skirt. He couldn't stop himself, he wasn't the type to take things slowly. It was no longer a matter of want, it was a matter of need. He needed her.

_So what you trying to do to me, It's like we can't stop we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you, you're like a drug that's killing me. I cut you out entirely, but I get so high when I'm inside you..._

They led in front of the fire-place, chests heaving. More amazing sex. Draco had prayed that the sex would be awful, breaking whatever bond drew them together. But still, Granger had really outdone herself this time. They led there in silence, as they did every time. Both too shocked to speak.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the back of their Defense of The Dark Art's class, while Hermione sat 2 seats in front of him. He watched her closely, ignoring everything Snape was talking about. He could see Hermione talking to Neville. As a man confident in his sexually, he wouldn't deny that puberty hit Neville like a truck. He was quickly becoming one of the most handsome students at Hogwarts. He and Hermione weren't official, so she was free to talk with whomever she pleased. She'd set a rule that no one was to be aware of her and Draco's.. thing. She always openly flirted with other boys. Draco just smirked, he knew who she would be fucking tonight, and it certainly wasn't going to be Neville.<p>

_Yeah, you can start over, you can run free, you can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from can still hear you making that sound, taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me, but no..._

He masked his emotions, keeping a straight expression. But inside he was loving it, knowing that tonight, she would be his. She would obey his every command, begging him for more.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mal. Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals, baby, I'm..._

Hermione's POV.

Hermione flirted aimlessly with Neville. He was gorgeous, she wouldn't lie. But still, her mind always wondered to Malfoy. She was slowly starting to get it, she didn't want anyone other than him. Just the thought of him made her smile. Whatever this was, this bond, she no longer wanted to hide it. It was only 9am and she found herself thinking of when she could get him alone. The things he did to her, the way he made her feel. It was undeniable, she loved it.

_So if I run it's not enough, you're still in my head forever stuck. So you can do what you wanna do. I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up. But don't deny the animal, that comes alive when I'm inside you..._

As soon as class ended, Hermione left quickly. She went straight to Dumbledore's office and waited outside, waiting for him to show up. She knew he would.

"Granger. Why are you here?" Malfoy raised a brow.

"Just go along with it." She said as she waved her wand, Draco suddenly felt sick. They entered Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. How can I help?" Dumbledore asked, looking up from a book he was reading.

"Sir, we feel awfully sick. I think It's the flu, we must have caught it while we were patrolling. Is it possible we can be excused from classes? Until we're feeling better of course. Dumbledore studied them closely.

"You do look very sick. Of course you can be excused. I'll make sure your teachers are aware. Get some rest now." Dumbledore said, excusing them. And with that, they made their way back to the dorm. As soon as they were inside, she waved her wand and they were back to perfect health.

"Impressive, Granger. Who knew you had it in you." Draco smirked.

"Thank you." She smiled smugly.

"So what's this all about?" Draco asked.

"This thing between us, this bond." She said nervously. "I'm sick of fighting it. It's just too much energy, I like you, Draco Malfoy. And I hope you like me too, because I would like nothing more to be with you in every single way. I mean, this bond is unexplainable. At first I thought it was lust and nothing more, but when you're not around I feel lost, and very angry." Hermione raised her eyebrow in confusion. Draco said nothing, causing Hermione great embarrassment. "Oh, just forget it." She began to walk away.

"Wait." Draco called. "It's about bloody time you gave in, Hermione."

The use of her first name was enough to make her want to melt. He took 2 long strides to her, placing one hand around her waist and one on her neck. "I like you too, Hermione Granger." He whispered, before kissing her.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think guys? Possibly considering making it a story. Let me know if you like it! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
